


Stuck to you like glue(cose)

by findmeinthestars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Mingyu le cuesta biología, A Wonwoo no tanto, Alternate Universe - College/University, Laboratorios, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: A Mingyu le está costando su carrera en bioquímica, sus calificaciones van en picada y tiene inclinación por el desastre en el laboratorio de la facultad. Un corazón que simplemente no deja de dar vueltas por su atractivo y callado compañero de asiento tampoco ayuda.—Yo – oye, si me quieres, por favor déjame copiarte. No tengo idea lo que es esta maldita mancha de ameba, creo que rompí mi microscopio.—Mingyu, apenas te conozco.—¿Me dejarás copiar de todas formas?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stuck to you like glue(cose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187683) by [byunbaekcute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunbaekcute/pseuds/byunbaekcute). 



> Este fanfic es una traducción. NO se permite la copa o adaptación de este trabajo sin mi permiso.

—Estoy jodido.

 

Mingyu deja caer su cabeza contra su almohada y lanza su libro de biología al otro lado del cuarto con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. El libro se mueve menos de un miserable metro antes de caer por el borde de su cama, y Mingyu mira con consternación cómo cae al suelo, las páginas arrugándose bajo su peso con el golpe poco satisfactorio.

 

—Oye… — Junhui se levanta de su posición extendida a los pies de la cama de Mingyu, y se agacha para salvar lo que queda del libro de texto. Lo hojea, estirando la orilla de una página mientras lee con el mismo entusiasmo que un estudiante de literatura lo haría por algo de ciencias —. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ese tal Jeon Wonwoo que te gusta, que te ayude? Sería una oportunidad fantástica de _enamorarlo_.

 

—En primer lugar, eres un terrible compañero de cuarto… vuelve a tu maldita cama. En segundo lugar, no tengo un enamoramiento ni voy a enamorar a _nadie_ , ¿está bien? Sólo aprecio un buen rostro.

 

—En tiempos como estos, creo que tu capacidad para el romanticismo es equivalente al de este plancton—, dice Junhui, su dedo trazando el contorno de una célula. (Al menos Mingyu cree que _puede_ ser una célula).

 

—Tan obsoleto, tan minúsculo, tan _insignificante…_

 

—Oye, incluso yo sé que eso no es un plancton – ¡Oye! — a Mingyu le toma más de lo que debería notar la forma en que el dedo de Junhui está puesto, y le arrebata el libro con un puchero en sus labios.

 

—Mira, te pueden crecer un par de agallas, hacer que Wonwoo sea tu tutor y así compartir un intenso vínculo químico, o dejar pasar tu oportunidad con el amor de tu vida y copiar descaradamente de su trabajo como el ser inútil que eres—, Junhui vuelve a anotar cosas en su libro de literatura, sus pies moviéndose peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Mingyu. Éste se inclina hacia atrás con disgusto.

 

—Escuché que la ciencia le es fácil, y es un encanto. El profesor Chwe te asigno la mesa con el durante las prácticas, ¿no?

 

—No puedo hacerle eso… vamos, _amigo_ , ayúdame por favor.

 

Junhui le da una mirada a Mingyu que le hace sentir como si fuera peor que un chicle pegado en la suela del zapato de una persona – no deseado, pero _muy_ pegajoso. Le hace sentirse como la mierda. Algo en la expresión de Mingyu debió haber revelado su desesperación más de lo que quería, porque la expresión de su compañero de cuarto cambia y agarra su teléfono que estaba en la mesilla de noche.

 

—Ve a prepararte, llamaré a Minghao para que te enseñe.

 

﹍﹎﹍﹎﹍﹎ 

 

Mingyu deja que sus finales se acerquen con la actitud sesgada y definitivamente defectuosa de _ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_. Sin embargo, mientras cuenta los días que le quedan para el práctico, Mingyu se encuentra cada vez más con el deseo de ahogarse en la tina de ácido clorhídrico diluido situado cómodamente en la parte posterior del laboratorio de ciencias.

 

Odia la avalancha de lecciones prácticas con las que el profesor Chwe les aterroriza, y preferiría estar de vuelta en la sala, observando no tan sutilmente al asombroso estudiante de bioquímica sentado diagonalmente frente a él. Han sido compañeros de clase por un año, aun así, Mingyu todavía no ha sido capaz de reunir el valor de hablar con él.

 

Mingyu siente un golpe duro en su hombro y balancea su cuerpo hacia un lado en respuesta, un ácido burbujeante amenazando con salirse del tubo de prueba que ha sujetado firmemente entre un par de pinzas de madera. Mira hacia atrás a tiempo para ver Minghao retroceder, sus labios apretados en una línea sombría.

 

—Derrama eso sobre mí y te golpearé hasta que quedes en el piso con este mechero. ¿Por qué es tu solución _roja_?

 

Mingyu levanta la cabeza para escanear el aula, y está bastante claro, nadie más en el laboratorio tiene una solución con el color de una paleta artificial favor a cereza con las que Junhui siempre llena su nevera compartida. Minghao suelta un suspiro resignado y se aleja, y Mingyu está bastante seguro de que escucha a Minghao maldecirle hasta el último círculo del infierno en mandarín.

 

La próxima vez que alguien le toca en el hombro, Mingyu toma la precaución de poner su tubo de prueba de nuevo en la rejilla antes de girar. El corazón de Mingyu se detiene y su cerebro hace cortocircuito cuando ve a Jeon Wonwoo de pie delante de él, envuelto en su excesivamente grande bata de laboratorio blanca y gafas de seguridad apoyadas en la nariz. Se ve adorable.

 

—Hey, um- Soy Wonwoo, creo que compartiremos mesas durante los finales… ah, ¿Minghao estaba diciendo algo acerca de que necesitabas mi ayuda?

 

Mingyu se encuentra tan rígido que jura que su cuello debería haberse partido en dos cuando se da la vuelta para mirar a Minghao que está el otro lado de la habitación. Minghao le devuelve una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes y dos pulgares hacia arriba, y Mingyu se queda cuestionando su elección de amigos.

 

—Yo, uh – no necesito ayuda.

 

Wonwoo mira a la rejilla del tubo de prueba aprensivamente, y Mingyu tiene que detenerse de agarrar los hombros del estudiante más bajo y sacudirle violentamente porque joder, _es tan lindo_.

 

—Tu tubo de prueba es ... púrpura. Nuestra práctico es en una semana, si necesitas ayuda, puedo…

 

Ahora, Mingyu _realmente_ quiere ahogarse en esa tina de ácido clorhídrico. No deja de soltar una excusa tonta (que drena a Mingyu de toda la última onza de dignidad que le queda).

 

— Oh, sí, sólo estaba experimentando. Púrpura es mi color favorito, así que quería... uh – _verlo._ —Mingyu realmente necesita un pedazo de ese papel para filtrar que está en lo más alto de su estante en su maldita boca, piensa, porque Wonwoo parece lo suficientemente sorprendido por su respuesta .

 

Mingyu le da una sonrisa a Wonwoo que _espera_ sea encantadora, la misma sonrisa que le saca de problemas cada vez que se ve atrapado con la cerveza que el monitor de la clase, Seungcheol, escabulle, o cuando va por los pasillos de los dormitorios borracho junto a Junhui. (Sin embargo, recibe avisos de advertencia de su consejero residente, Jisoo. Es difícil tomarlo en serio cuando marca los puntos de las  ‘i’ con corazones y se despide con caras sonrientes.)

 

A Mingyu le falta el aliento ver a Wonwoo así de cerca. Es capaz de apreciar plenamente la fuerte mandíbula del otro, la pronunciada inclinación de su nariz y los ojos rasgados sin doble párpado. Mingyu se siente pequeño bajo la mirada enigmática del mayor, pero ve algo parecido a un toque de diversión en ellos. No puede estar seguro, porque Wonwoo ya se ha ido para regresar a su mesa con un ligero movimiento de labios dirigido hacia Mingyu y una palmada tranquilizadora en su brazo. Mingyu se jura a sí mismo que no está enamorado.

 

﹍﹎﹍﹎﹍﹎

 

Wonwoo, a pesar de las protestas de Mingyu, se ha encargado de convertirse en su compañero de laboratorio temporal. Es gracioso cómo el corazón de Mingyu se aprieta pensando en cómo Wonwoo podría estar simplemente ayudándole por su amistad con Minghao, en lugar de tener un genuino interés. Disfruta demasiado las exhalaciones divertidas que le dan a Mingyu cuando este se equivoca en una pregunta, y cuando Mingyu golpea inadvertidamente otro vaso de precipitado por el borde de la mesa.

 

En cuanto a si Wonwoo siente algo de arrepentimiento o no, ciertamente no lo demuestra, y Mingyu piensa que merece un premio _y_ dinero en efectivo por sus maravillosas características.

 

—Mingyu, espera…

 

Wonwoo apenas logra terminar su oración antes de que se mueva bruscamente mientras el tubo de ensayo que Mingyu estaba calentando se rompiera y se dispersara por toda la mesa. La solución caliente cae en la manga del bata de Mingyu, y Wonwoo se apresura a golpear el brazo del chico. Un tapón de goma rueda hacia el lado de Wonwoo, y para su horror, alguien le dibujó la cara de un pato de goma en la parte superior de la misma. Hay un marcador negro destapado junto al estuche de Mingyu, dejando poco para la imaginación.

 

—¡Mingyu, _te dije_ que era una reacción exotérmica! Se suponía que harías una prueba de hidrógeno, y _no puedes_ usar un tapón de goma.

 

Wonwoo observa mientras Mingyu se encoge de hombros con desdén y se aparta para quitarle el tapón de goma de sus manos, una sonrisa algo reconfortante en su rostro.

.

— Sí, iba a revisar el gas antes de hacer... — La sonrisa de Mingyu cae cuando se da vuelta para quedar de frente a Wonwoo, como si de repente notara algo, y Wonwoo se sorprende por el repentino cambio en la expresión y el tono del más alto.

 

—¿Dónde están tus gafas de seguridad?

 

Wonwoo parpadea, inseguro de a qué va la conversación.

 

—Se los presté a Jeonghan. Perdió los suyos, y ya sabes cómo se pone. Quedará ciego para el final de la clase si no le presto los míos.

 

Mingyu no responde, quitándose sus gafas de seguridad y deslizándolas suavemente sobre los ojos de Wonwoo. Por un breve momento, el mayor olvida cómo respirar. Desde el rabillo del ojo, Wonwoo puede ver a Minghao obsérvalos con una sonrisa de mierda, con la mirada como si estuviera teniendo el _maldito_ mejor momento de su vida, y Wonwoo siente un fuerte impulso de lanzar agua destilada de la botella de lavado hasta el otro lado del cuarto. Ignora con firmeza la rapidez con que sus mejillas se están volviendo cálidas, cómo el color florece hasta la punta de sus oídos y cómo Mingyu se da cuenta.

 

﹍﹎﹍﹎﹍﹎

 

—La fuerza de gravedad viene de la tierra, Mingyu, y la gravedad te mantiene en el suelo. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? No eres estudiante de Física.

 

—No, creo que estoy enfermo o algo así. Así no es como trabaja la gravedad para mí. ¿Puede la gente tener diferentes centros de gravedad? Porque… gravito hacia _tí_.

 

Wonwoo se tensa ante las palabras de Mingyu. ¿Eso era una confesión? Se siente ligeramente triste por la rana que está disecando, porque si hubiera estado viva, ciertamente habría tenido una terrible muerte por la puñalada que Wonwoo acaba de dar. Bajó el escalpelo y miró hacia Mingyu, tratando de detectar el menor indicio de que fuera una mentira, una broma, _cualquier cosa_. No encontró ninguno, y en su lugar, descubre que _le gusta_ esa expresión en Mingyu. Sin palabras, Wonwoo se aleja del más alto, decidiendo que el cadáver ensangrentado de un anfibio era infinitamente más interesante y cautivador que cualquier otra tontería que Mingyu soltara.

 

—No, de verdad—, continúa Mingyu (con Wonwoo no tan sutilmente pendiente de cada palabra) y dice: —¿Esto significa que mi gravedad me tira de un lado a otro? ¿ _Eres_ mi centro de gravedad?

 

Wonwoo decide que Mingyu es un idiota.

﹍﹎﹍﹎﹍﹎

 

Mingyu logra olvidarse de sus pruebas finales hasta el mismo día de su examen práctico de biología. Tiene un colapso mental en la mañana, y está en la universidad porque Junhui le prometió que en realidad no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Junhui le deja irse con un beso en la mejilla y una palmadita en el trasero, así como con un recordatorio de que su compañero de mesa está ahí para él. Se siente nervioso y tembloroso, pero está bastante seguro de que es enteramente culpa de la bomba de cafeína que Junhui le obligó a tomar esa mañana.

 

(—Détente, Junhui, no voy a beber eso…

— _No,_ tú _detente. Esta es mi mezcla_ especial _de red Bull, café, soda de Cherry pop y mi amor eterno por ti, así que es mejor que lo bebas, maldita sea.)_

 

Mingyu se pone su ropa de laboratorio y tira de los guantes de goma, caminado hacia el laboratorio sin una sola pista sobre microorganismos, fotosíntesis o el ciclo de la vida, o de lo que sea que se trate la biología. Empieza a pensar que sería mejor pasar su tiempo inhalando los vapores tóxicos en la caja de vapores cuando Wonwoo entra en el laboratorio, vestido de nuevo con su adorable bata gigante.

 

El rostro de este último está oculto por la máscara quirúrgica azul que lo cubría desde la nariz hacia abajo, pero las medias lunas que formaban sus ojos revelan una sonrisa que Mingyu sabe que está allí. El menor quiere hablar desesperadamente con él, pero el profesor Chwe está sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa del maestro y un par de binoculares en las manos ("Para poder ver _cuando_ sus pobres traseros comiencen a mirar hacia el lado"), por lo que decide no hacerlo. Mingyu está casi seguro de que el profesor Chwe estará mirando por los lentes con más _zoom_ , pero ¿quién es él para decir que el profesor Chwe no podría aprender a usar los binoculares en un lapso de dos horas?

 

El profesor Chwe les dice que hagan silencio, y hace que Mingyu entre en una espiral de pánico e histérica, y de repente se arrepiente de no haber tomado en serio las tutorías de Minghao mientras prepara los organismos para su inspección bajo el microscopio. ¿Quién podría culparlo cuando su tutor y compañero de cuarto estaban haciéndose ojitos y con cara de querer besarse la mayor parte de las sesiones?

 

A Mingyu le cuesta encajar el portaobjetos en la platina y se maldice por tener dedos gordos que parece que nunca le escuchan. Hace una mueca mientras gira el revólver de su microscopio sólo para oír un chasquido de agudo, y comienza a rezar fervientemente que las habilidades auditivas del profesor Chwe sean casi iguales a las de los microbios atrapados dentro de su placa de Petri.

 

Sin embargo, la audición de Wonwoo, no lo es. Mingyu puede _sentir_ físicamente la mirada de Wonwoo en él, y sus mejillas se calientan de vergüenza mientras accidentalmente rompe la muestra de su espécimen mientras trata de sacarla del microscopio.

 

_Mierda, esto es terrible._

 

Mingyu intenta, él de verdad, _realmente_ trata de no dejar que sus ojos vaguen por la prueba de Wonwoo. Las palabras de Junhui resuenan en el gran vacío de su mente.

 

_Él es un encanto, no le importará si miras su prueba._

 

Mingyu se odia a sí mismo. Trata de no ser obvio mientras inclina ligeramente la cabeza para mirar el papel de Wonwoo, el silencio en el laboratorio es extrañamente desconcertante. De repente se dio cuenta de su estatura, y recuerda que sobresalta donde sea por ésta, Mingyu podría también pegar un punto rojo brillante en su frente y dejar que el profesor Chwe le disparara al blanco. _Puedes con esto, Kim Mingyu… mierda, miles de chicos copian todos los días en exámenes, que tan mal puede estar tu vida si te atrap-_

 

—Mierda, Mingyu, ¡detente!

 

Mingyu salta ante el susurro severo, y levanta su cabeza para hacer contacto visual con su compañero de mesa tan discretamente como puede –están hablando en medio de su examen práctico de biología, maldición– y encuentra a Wonwoo mirándole como si él fuera la bacteria bajo su microscopio. Ciertamente se siente tan insignificante como las bacterias bajo la mirada insondable de Wonwoo, y Mingyu de repente se siente celoso de los hongos que crecen en los lados del fregadero que separa su lado de la mesa del de Wonwoo. _Soy mejor como hongo, tal vez entonces no voy a ser un gran fracaso._

 

—Dios, Wonwoo, me diste un paro cardiaco, pensé que eras _Chwe._

 

—Puedo verte darte vuelta a mirarme, harás que nos quiten la prueba— suelta Wonwoo, girándose rápidamente a mirar su trabajo. Sus manos están temblando, y Mingyu jura que escucha el chasquido de un lápiz romperse cuando Wonwoo escribe un poco demasiado duro en su papel.

 

Mingyu ve al profesor Chwe recuperándose de su estado meditativo y semi comatoso, y se congela. Al carajo con el papel de filtro, Mingyu realmente necesita esto funcione.

 

—Yo – _mierda_ -, si me quieres, _por favor_ déjame copiar. No tengo ni idea de lo que esta maldita mancha de ameba que estoy mirando es, y creo que rompí mi microscopio.

 

—Mingyu, _apenas_ te conozco.

 

—¿Me dejarás copiar de todos modos?

 

Mingyu observa como Wonwoo cierra los ojos, soltando un suspiro exasperado y pellizcando el puente de su nariz con su dedo pulgar e índice. Incluso con su bata blanca de laboratorio, guantes de goma y máscara facial, Mingyu se encuentra mirando a Wonwoo de nuevo porque es _tan_ bonito. Bajo circunstancias normales, no tan sutiles, Mingyu pasaría definitivamente la mayor parte del tiempo admirando el rostro de Wonwoo, pero _bendito sea_ el profesor Chwe por asignarlos a la misma mesa de laboratorio, porque _mierda_ , por lo menos Mingyu tuvo la oportunidad de estar al lado del chico que le gusta, aunque fuera por un estúpido examen.

 

 _(—Sólo_ veo _, no_ me _enamoro—, discute Mingyu, listo para disparar con mil razones por qué él_ no está enamorado de Jeon Wonwoo _, solamente para recibir el dedo medio de Junhui en respuesta.)_

 

El corazón de Mingyu casi queda atrapado en su garganta cuando Wonwoo le mira, con ojos afilados y expresión contemplativa, y vuelve a dar otra mirada cuando ve a Wonwoo deslizar su papel de respuesta sobre la mesa.

 

—No es una ameba, intenta _lactobacillus acidophilus_

 

La voz baja de Wonwoo envía cosquillas por la columna vertebral de Mingyu, y éste quiere darse una bofetada por encontrar su voz seductora incluso cuando está hablando de _bacterias_ , por el amor de Dios. Puede ver claramente como las comisuras los labios de Wonwoo se curvan de la más mínima forma, e instantáneamente (finalmente) decide que mierda, Junhui tenía razón, está enamorado.

 

—¿Esto significa que me quieres?

 

—No, Mingyu, _aún_ no te conozco.

 

﹍﹎﹍﹎﹍﹎

 

Mingyu termina pasando el examen de biología (y el de química) - okay, con mucha ayuda de Wonwoo, pero aun así, _pasa_. Mingyu todavía ve al más bajo en clase todos los días, acurrucado en sus suéteres del doble de su tamaño y con su habitual cabello desordenado, y tomando siesta en su tiempo libre porque los finales ya habían terminado y las clases ya no tenían ningún uso. Tiene la oportunidad de hablar con Wonwoo otra vez el día antes de las vacaciones de invierno, el chico se queda atrás en el laboratorio para ayudar a guardar tubos de medición, pipetas y otros instrumentos que a Mingyu no le interesan.

 

Mingyu se acerca a Wonwoo lentamente, acomodándose en la mesa (en medio del laboratorio donde el profesor Chwe demuestra sus excéntricos experimentos) y observa cómo Wonwoo devuelve el último cilindro a su lugar en el estante.

 

—¿No deberías estar celebrando el comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno, Mingyu? — El timbre profundo de la voz de Wonwoo nunca deja de sorprender Mingyu, y este balbucea tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

 

—Yo... quería darte las gracias, por, ya sabes- _eso_ —. Mingyu se encoge al escucharse hablar, porque suena como si tuviera una papa en la boca, y ya puede ver a Junhui mostrándole el dedo cuando Mingyu se lo cuente en la noche.

 

Wonwoo hace una breve pausa, la nariz arrugada en la expresión contemplativa más _linda_ antes de caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba Mingyu. Apoya las manos en el borde de la mesa y se apoya con los brazos, mirando a Mingyu desde debajo de sus pestañas, y el menor piensa que Wonwoo no podría verse más besable incluso si lo intentaba.

 

—Bueno, parecías como si estuvieras a punto de explotar ese papel, y todo el mundo sabe lo malo que eres en biología…

 

—Sé que la mitocondria es la fuente de energía de la célula—, interrumpe Mingyu, apuntando con un dedo triunfal a Wonwoo. Se detiene un momento antes de golpear la nariz del otro, y Mingyu disfruta de la manera en que Wonwoo parpadea inmediatamente, ojos ensanchados y labios separados en sorpresa.

 

—Eso... eso no te llevará a ninguna parte, Mingyu—, responde Wonwoo después de lograr componerse. Hay una sonrisa encantadora apareciendo sus labios, y Mingyu realmente espera que no esté imaginando el afecto en ella.

 

—Mierda, como sea…

 

Wonwoo deja escapar una pequeña risa, sus labios levantándose en una sonrisa grande y su nariz recogiéndose ligeramente. Mingyu observa mientras sus esbeltos hombros se sacuden por la risa, y se encuentra sonriendo, porque Wonwoo es gentil y amable, y Mingyu está verdaderamente enamorado de él.

 

—Sabes, me serviría tener un tutor. Para que sepas.

 

Wonwoo no responde, pero Mingyu ve la ternura en sus ojos y esa es toda la respuesta que necesita.


	2. Epílogo

—Aun no entiendo, ¿por qué me dejaste copiar? — Mingyu levanta la mirada de su libro, su mente nadando entre memorizar diferentes compuestos de carbonilo y reacciones catalizadas por enzimas. Hace un círculo alrededor de un diagrama con su lápiz y lo marca para más tarde.

Wonwoo se mueve desde su posición acomodado bajo el brazo de Mingyu y levanta una mano para acariciar la cabeza de Mingyu, dedos entrelazados con los mechones suaves de su cabello. Deja el libro de química que estaba en su mano en su regazo, y los ojos de Mingyu vuelven al objeto por un breve momento antes de descansar en Wonwoo de nuevo.

La comisura de los labios de Wonwoo se eleva en una sonrisa cariñosa que está reservada exclusivamente para Mingyu, y este se siente aturdido, como si estuviera volando por sobre de las nubes. Empieza a pensar que esto era todo lo que necesitaba, Wonwoo atrapado con fuerza entre sus brazos, todas sus sonrisas suaves, toques fugaces y miradas robadas. Se siente arrullado en una falsa sensación de serenidad hasta que oye un golpe contra la puerta. (Junhui se había arrojado con todo su cuerpo contra la puerta con un grito trastornado. Al carajo Mingyu y sus terribles intentos de romanticismo, Junhui realmente _necesita usar_ su libro de literatura.)

 _—Oigan, estúpidos, si estás tirando, juro..._ _—_ Es Junhui con toda seguridad gritando, pero sus palabras son amortiguadas por la puerta, y Mingyu agradece a todos los cielos de que recordó cerrarla.

—El único que está tirando ahora mismo eres tú, así que vete antes de que llame a Minghao para controlar la plaga. Wonwoo y yo estamos tratando de estudiar.

— _¡Sólo entrega a mi Romeo y Julieta, monstruo! Para un estudiante de ciencia, no tienes ningún conocimiento sobre reproducción humana—_. La voz amortiguada de Junhui hace un gran trabajo pinchando la ya delgada concentración de Mingyu _—_. ¡Estoy seguro de que a Wonwoo le encantaría darte una demostración!

—Ni _siquiera_ estamos saliendo, pedazo de mierda que ama la literatura. Ve a leer a _todos eran mis hijos_ donde Jisoo y haz que te enseñe a respetar la privacidad mientras estás ahí.

—Este es mi cuarto, Jisoo estudia sociología, ignorante de mierda...

Mingyu está a punto de gritar alguna observación ofensiva sobre cómo la fijación de Junhui con Shakespeare no le va a llevar más lejos en la vida en comparación con su propia falta de conocimiento de penes, pero la mano que descansa suavemente contra su mandíbula le detiene. Mingyu busca inconscientemente la calidez del toque de Wonwoo y se inclina más cerca, maldiciendo cuando su mejilla se encuentra con el suave material del suéter de Wonwoo en su lugar.

—Deja de tirar las mangas de tu jersey sobre tus manos, Wonwoo, es adorable, pero están estorbando-

—Quería verte en clase el próximo semestre.

La voz de Wonwoo es tan tranquila que Mingyu casi no le escucha. El más alto se gira para encontrar un Wonwoo que se ve más pequeño y más tímido de lo que está acostumbrado, acurrucado en sí mismo con los hombros encorvados sobre los lados de su cara, un color rosa en sus mejillas. El corazón de Mingyu se salta un latido, golpeando contra su caja torácica, y por un momento teme que Junhui puede _oír_ lo fuerte que está golpeando desde el otro lado de la puerta. No, incluso Seungcheol que vive tres pisos más abajo probablemente puede oírlo.

—¿Qu- qué quieres decir? ¿Creías que iba a _fallar_?

Wonwoo le da una mirada a Mingyu, una de la cual Mingyu deduce la pregunta _estás hablando en serio,_ y siente que no está notando algo aquí.

—¿Por qué querrías verme en clases? Minghao siempre me dice que la única parte interesante de la clase sea probablemente yo… ¿es por eso? ¿Es por esa ves que le prendí fuego al pelo de Chwe? Fue un accidente, lo juro, él estaba demasiado cerca de mi quemador.

Oye a Wonwoo exhalando en un largo suspiro, ve cómo sus hombros se hunden visiblemente, y nota cómo su expresión parece bastante perpleja. Wonwoo vacila por un breve instante –tal vez se siente más valiente de lo usual hoy, o tal vez Mingyu está siendo aún más idiota–, pero tira de Mingyu y sella sus labios en un beso.

Es el turno de Mingyu olvidar cómo respirar.

 

﹍﹎﹍﹎﹍﹎

 

—Mingyu, _sal_ de encima.

—Dime qué significa.

—Mingyu-

—¡Dime!

Minghao se abalanza hacia él, tubo de ensayo en la mano, y Mingyu se aleja con la gracia de un adolescente larguirucho, con miembros incontrolables que apenas puede manejar. (aunque, golpea su cadera contra el borde afilado del banco, y eso tiene tambaleándose dolor.) Minghao mira incrédulamente al tonto que gimotea en agonía ante él, e intenta ignorar la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le _ruega_ encerrar a Mingyu en el armario donde el profesor Chwe almacena todas las muestras de bacterias. Minghao aleja ese pensamiento y decide complacer a Mingyu, sólo esta vez, mientras se vuelve a dar palmaditas de sus cristales de sulfato de cobre seco entre dos hojas de papel de filtro.

—Te besó, han estado acurrucando por _semanas_ durante las vacaciones de invierno en sus _sesiones de tutoría,_ Junhui me dijo que lo dejaron fuera de su propia habitación – ¿Qué _crees_ que significa?

Mingyu se pregunta si en cambio se golpeó la cabeza, porque la respuesta de Minghao deja su mente en blanco, inútilmente tratando de averiguar algo, _cualquier cosa._

—¿Él, uh ... _gravita_ hacia mí?

Minghao se pregunta por qué es amigo de Mingyu y prontamente decide que ignorarlo loe haría bien a su presión arterial y cordura. Mingyu se desinfla notablemente ante la falta de respuesta y regresa tranquilamente a su experimento, desalentado.

No le toma mucho tiempo enviar un vaso de solución saturada de sulfato de cobre volando al otro lado del laboratorio. Esta vez, Mingyu extrañamente se siente ganas de _llorar_ mientras mira a Minghao suspirar antes de recoger, expertamente, los fragmentos de vidrio roto. Es el primer día en el laboratorio, maldita sea, ¿por qué Mingyu tiene que romper todo lo que toca? Y, por supuesto, Wonwoo hace su camino con un trapo azul (que parecía más antiguo que el laboratorio en sí) agarrado firmemente entre sus dedos. Le da una sonrisa a Mingyu que se tambalea demasiado cerca de la línea oscilante entre lo platónico y el afecto, antes de inclinarse para limpiar la solución derramada en el suelo.

Ver a Wonwoo hace que la garganta de Mingyu se sienta como si estuviera cerrándose de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando fue picado por una abeja la primera vez, antes de descubrir que tenía alergia al polen, y Mingyu desea religiosamente poder evaporarse. De la misma manera que nunca dejó de evaporar hasta última gota de solución que entró a su tubo de ensayo. Enloquece al profesor Chwe.

(– _Creo que todavía estaría perdiendo menos solución incluso si te tomaras mi suministro de ácido directamente del grifo, Mingyu_ ).

Wonwoo se da cuenta, _por supuesto que sí_ , y endereza su postura para mirar a Mingyu. La inclinación de sus labios y la preocupación que inunda sus ojos es demasiado para Mingyu. Su corazón se aprieta ante la preocupada expresión de Wonwoo, y en su mente nebulosa y no funcional, decide que salir con confianza del laboratorio sería la mejor opción para escapar de sus sentimientos.

Mingyu hace precisamente eso, y Wonwoo deja caer inmediatamente el paño en su mano para seguirle, maldiciendo a todo por las piernas más largas de Mingyu. Wonwoo tiene que perseguir a Mingyu por el pasillo, con el más alto de los dos hablando como de costumbre.

— _¡No! ¡No me mires!_

— _¡Aléjate Wonwoo, dije que no!_

— _Pelearemos, lo juro – ¡no significa no!_

Wonwoo tiene que agarrarle físicamente de la parte posterior del cuello de Mingyu y _sacarle_ del pilar al que decidió colgarse, y también tiene que cavar las suelas de sus zapatos en el suelo para impedir que Mingyu huya. Este no es el mismo Mingyu Wonwoo conoce, el Mingyu que salta a cada oportunidad de estar más cerca de él.

—¿Qué te pasa, Mingyu? Has estado actuando raro desde que... —Las palabras de Wonwoo se desvanecen y hace un gesto débil a sus propios labios con su mano.

—¡Esa es la _cosa_ que he estado tratando de averiguar, y Minghao no me lo dice! ¡Junhui tampoco! Me está volviendo loco—. Mingyu tira de su propio cabello y pasa sus manos por sus mejillas, haciendo un sonido no muy diferente a una ballena varada.

Wonwoo no tiene palabras: ¿cómo puede Mingyu ser un idiota tan colosal? ¿Y _por qué_ Wonwoo encuentra a Mingyu _atractivo_ a pesar de esto?

—Mingyu, eres un _maldito idiota._

—Eso no es algo bueno que decirle a alguien que está tan perdido y confundido—. Mingyu sorbetea su nariz, y por instinto se estira para agarrar las mangas del suéter de Wonwoo por consuelo. (Mingyu recuerda vagamente tener uno que es sospechosamente similar, y el que está usando Wonwoo parece un poco demasiado grande para ser suyo).

Wonwoo se deja acercar más y no aguanta la risa cuando es llevado al pecho de Mingyu, cálido y familiar. Mingyu puede ser tan despistado como un frijol, pero Wonwoo lo encuentra entrañable.

—En serio, ¿por qué todo el mundo habla en acertijos? Sólo quiero saber-"

—Me gustas.

Mingyu le mira boquiabierto, y el sutil ronquido de su nariz en respuesta, hace que Mingyu sienta la misma emoción que tuvo en la escuela primaria durante esos breves dos segundos en donde se elevaba a través del aire después de dispararse a sí mismo fuera del columpio junto a la puerta trasera. Mingyu había derribado sus dientes delanteros, pero valió la pena. En este momento, el corazón de Mingyu está latiendo con el mismo ritmo frenético como lo hizo en ese entonces, pero hay algo ... ¿más? No había esta extraña corriente de anticipación y anhelo llenando su estómago en ese entonces.

—¿Te gusto- _gusto_ , gusto? ¿Estás diciendo eso sólo para hacerme sentir mejor? No que lo hace, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones o algo así. ¿O querías decir que te gusta alguna cosa, así como yo, algo similar?

Es como si un interruptor cambiara en la mente de Wonwoo, y se da cuenta de que Mingyu en realidad tiene un punto. La única manera de hablar con Mingyu sería hablar _como_ Mingyu.

—Sí, lo que sea. Lo que quería decir era que yo... —Wonwoo trata de no rebajarse demasiado—. ¿Sabes sobre imanes, cierto Mingyu? ¿Que los polos se atraer? Me siento _atraído_ por ti.  

—¿Entonces soy tu polo negativo? ¿O soy el positivo?

—Dios, Mingyu, yo- yo gravito hacia ti, ¿de acuerdo? Eres _mi_ centro de gravedad y sí, te dejé copiar y arriesgar mis notas porque _te amo_.

Wonwoo se ve tan increíblemente nervioso, pequeño e incierto, que Mingyu piensa que _finalmente_ está haciendo algo bien cuando se inclina para besarlo. Es como si las cartas hubieran caído en su lugar al fin, mientras los brazos de Wonwoo encuentran su camino alrededor del cuello de Mingyu, y este no puede concentrarse en otra cosa que la suave presión de los labios de Wonwoo contra los suyos y el débil sabor a caramelo de miel en su lengua.

Sólo se separan cuando escuchan el chillido del profesor Chwe y sus pasos rodeando la esquina mientras agita una varilla agitadora de vidrio, moviéndola amenazantemente en el aire. El pelo de Wonwoo está desordenado y sus labios se encuentran de un rojo intenso, se ve tan jadeante y tan _etéreo_ , y Mingyu toma la decisión en un segundo de agarrar su mano y salir corriendo.

La risa de Wonwoo ahoga las amenazas de asesinato que el profesor Chwe les da (la varilla fue lanzada en su dirección general), y a Mingyu no le importan todos los posibles castigos que podían enfrentar. Wonwoo se aferra a sus dedos fuertemente, pero Mingyu ve la alegría infantil en su mirada y sabe que sea lo que sea, a Wonwoo no le importó huir.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora? —Wonwoo respira, su voz más alta que de costumbre por el esfuerzo y su pelo oscuro desordenado en su frente. Mingyu lo tira por una escalera olvidada, apoyando a Wonwoo contra la pared mientras descansa una mano sobre su mejilla. Puede sentir el cosquilleo de la cálida respiración de Wonwoo contra sus labios.

—Podríamos besarnos. Quiero decir, poner esa atracción a prueba.

Wonwoo se ríe, su voz como una suave brisa bendiciendo los oídos de Mingyu. Sus dedos atrapan ligeramente la muñeca de Mingyu, y sus labios se asientan en la misma sonrisa sutil que hizo que Mingyu se enamorara de él en primer lugar.

—Suena perfecto.


End file.
